


Altissa really is Romantic

by LunafreyaNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Lube, M/M, ignis comes up with a new recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunafreyaNox/pseuds/LunafreyaNox
Summary: Turns out Noctis is interested in Prompto, and he's ready to make it known to him.Someone on Tumblr made a secret version of the dialogue that takes place in Altissa and Galdin Quay where Prompto talks about how romantic it is. But in that version, Noctis hints that he really does show interest in Prompto. I've basically wrote a 'what if' scenario like what could happen after that dialogue takes place if it takes place in the game. I think it's @ffxv-edits on Tumblr who made the sound clip, go follow them!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SOO happy with this. It's so fluffy and romantic and I hope everyone else likes it. I'm sorry but I had to put in the Ignis bit at the end somehow, I love that guy to bits. Kudos if enjoyed!
> 
> EDIT: I apologise to earlier readers who had to read it as one block paragraph. I've finally worked out the HTML formatting so it should be "real easy on the eyes". Hahaha I'm going to hell for that joke

The boat had pulled into Altissa in the early evening. Streams of sunlight coloured the skies with a variety of pinks and oranges, brightening the city up much more than it should be at this time of the evening. The nightlife of the city had just begun, stalls with full with a variety of gifts and novelties; food and flowers and the sensations it gave Prompto were just too much to handle.  
  
“Wow, this place is so romantic,” he murmured as he came and sat down on a bench, one that overlooked one of the many waterways that intertwined the city.  
  
“And you get to enjoy it with us,” Gladiolus came and sat next to him. He knew his friends were following him through the city, but he hadn’t expected them to have heard his sleepy murmurings. He was tired after all. He said anything when he was sleepy.  
  
“All three of us,” Noctis slid onto the bench next to him, scooting as close as possible before giving his behind a little slap.  
  
“You are a lucky man.” Ignis made his way around to the front of the bench, blocking his view of the waterways.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Noct moved his hand onto his leg and Prompto shuddered. He wasn’t used to such forward action by his friend.  
  
“Well, uhm…” Prompto jumped to his feet, pushing Noct off from him and trying to get a space between him and the rest of them. Maybe they’ve tried something from one of the market stalls he wondered, it wasn’t like them to all be forward. That was what he was expected to do and took pleasure in. He was gay. All of them knew he was, but the rest of them always had love interests, always had someone else to love, more notably, they all always loved a female.  
  
“Real easy on the eyes, aren’t you?” Gladio smirked at Noctis, who gave him a sideways grin back. He didn’t doubt just how much he found each of them attractive in their own unique ways, but that was a personal thought that he refused to make known to them.  
  
“Hmph, even to me, he’s gorgeous.” Prompto made eye contact with him, with his first ever and only ever real childhood friend. But he was looking at him, and not noticing he was there, but he felt his eyes scanning over him.  
  
“Wha…” He didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know if it was a practical joke, but he hoped it wasn’t, he could feel the ache in his jeans. All three of them, flirting back, especially Noctis.  
  
“Look,” Gladio gestured to Prompto’s lower half, “he’s really taken a liking to you.”  
  
“What do you say Prompto?” Noctis walked over, placing his arm onto his friend’s shoulder, “maybe I should show you who’s really in charge round here, hm?”  
  
Prompto stared back open mouthed. He glanced at Ignis, who gave an encouraging nod and Gladio, arms crossed, grinning. He was fairly certain this wasn’t real, that they’ll end it soon enough and tell him they were just wondering to see how he reacted.  
  
“Let’s go to the hotel,” he wrapped his arm around Prompto’s neck and led him away. They walked onto the main street together. He thought as soon as they got onto this he might have dropped his arm, and possibly dropped the whole act. He didn’t. The prince of Lucis, openly walking through a independent state, possibly in view of Niflheim higher ups, openly showing affection for someone who wasn’t even notably worthy for it. They came to the hotel but didn’t have to wait for long. The staff there gave him the key for the ‘finest room in the house’ as they described. Not for one moment though, did he ever let go of Prompto.  
  
“Okay,” Prompto started as Noctis turned the key in the lock, locking the door once they entered. “You can drop this whole act now. I know you’re only doing this because the guys probably told you too.”  
  
Noct walked over to him, dropping the key on the cabinet and planted his lips firmly on his, his hands wrapping around his body and pulling him closer. Prompto stood shocked as Noct deepened it before pulling almost suddenly away.  
  
“You don’t want this?”  
  
“I… uh… do but Noct, you don’t even like me ‘like’ me.”  
  
He laughed, the sound beautiful and pleasurable to hear. It wasn’t mocking. It was genuine, like the time Prompto almost set his apartment on fire after warming up his Cup Noodles incorrectly and the two of them had to eventually call on Ignis to sort it out.  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
“Well, you’re engaged and you miss Luna… and you go on about Luna…”  
  
“The engagement wasn’t exactly my choice but Luna only knows me as a prince, you know me as everything else. So my dear Prompto, do you ‘like’ me?”  
  
“Ye... Yeah.”  
  
“So if I kiss you now, you’ll kiss me back?”  
  
Prompto nodded and almost immediately, Noctis launched himself at him. They fell backwards together onto one of the two double beds in the room, kissing and laughing together.  
  
“They aren’t going to come here anytime soon?” Prompto asked.  
  
“No, Ignis has shopping to do and Gladio knows I wanted to spend time with you if you agreed. They were pretty good at setting all this up for me.”  
  
“Why? Not brave enough to ask me on your own?”  
  
“Oh shut up,” he groaned and kissed him again. Prompto had his arms wrapped around Noctis’ back, his legs lifted up so that Noctis was closer to his groin area. He felt himself go harder, and the tightness in his black pants was frustrating and slightly painful.  
  
“Noct,” he broke the kiss, “take my pants off.”  
  
Noctis nodded and undid the buttons near his waist. Prompto helped by lifting his hips off from the bed. Despite that, he seemed to do it slow, making skin contact with his hand at every available opportunity.  
  
“Are you being a nuisance on purpose?” Prompto asked, getting a smirk back as his only reply, he rolled his eyes. “I’m begging to be fucked right now and you’re delaying it.”  
  
He finally pulled his pants off at the remark, moving back onto him to kiss him, he slid his hands into Prompto’s boxers as he did. He held his cock in his hand, stroking softly and lightly. Prompto moaned under his breath, and refusing to make the whole thing one sided, he reached down for Noct’s pants, undoing them and pushing them down with his feet. He glanced down at it and trembled slightly, knowing he was about to live down his teenage fantasies.  
  
“Won’t it be a shame if you can’t take it? Bet you’ve been dreaming of this moment ever since we became friends.” Noctis grinned and Prompto wanted to slap him. Any other time he would have done, in fact, he probably will later.  
  
“Watch me,” Prompto replied through gritted teeth and reached up the hem of Noctis’ shirt, pulling it up and over his head, exposing his bare chest to him. He gingerly placed his hands on it, feeling the muscle moves through his body. He watched Noctis’ breathing get heavier as he began to anticipate it too.  
  
“Take your shirt off,” Noctis whispered, his hand still stroking Prompto’s cock. Prompto obeyed, removing his shirt. Noctis’ gaze ran down him, taking him in now that he was fully nude. He knew Noct remembered him long before he had lost the weight as a child, and he probably didn’t expect him to be so muscular in definition. But what he won’t know is that the muscle initially was for Noct, everything he once did was for Noct, and everything he does now is for Noct.  
  
“Do you want me on top?” Prompto asked.  
  
“No, you want this much more than me. Lift your legs up.”  
  
Prompto did that, exposing himself to Noctis. He watched as his friend reached down off the side of the bed, picking up a bottle that seemed to conveniently be sitting there.  
  
“I asked Gladio to drop it by earlier,” he explained as he soaked his two forefingers in the liquid in the bottle. He slid those two fingers in his hole, being careful not to miss an area. Prompto felt a shiver. He was going to actually get it.  
  
“Okay,” Noct positioned himself, placing each hand either side of Prompto. He made eye contact with him before pushing in. The two of them groaned in unison from the contact.  
  
“Prompts… let me watch you touch yourself,” Noctis asked, or more like begged, the tone of his voice had completely changed and Prompto couldn’t help but to obey straight away, not like he would have ever declined.  
  
Prompto wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking in time to Noctis’ thrusting. It felt heavenly and unreal. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with his friend he was certain it was almost at once. His head flailed back as he felt the orgasm come on. He couldn’t resist it, not when he felt like the deep insides of him were forcing it on, alongside his own actions. Noctis wasn’t even close. He figured the position wasn’t exactly the best for his own enjoyment.  
  
“Noct lie down. I want to swap.”  
  
He didn’t even object. He lay down, his cock fully upright. Prompto climbed on top of him and positioned himself before pushing himself onto Noct. He rose up and down at a tilt, and Noctis assisted by moving his hips in time to meet Prompto’s actions. He soon came, filling Prompto up.  
  
They lay together, hands intertwined and staring into each other’s eyes. Prompto was almost certain he had fallen into a deep adoration for Noctis, either that, or an obsessive love for him. Even more than he had naturally anyway. Lying here he could see just how beautiful Noct really was, more than he cared to show it through his loose clothing. It’s just a shame he never wore anything that tight normally.  
  
They heard the lock to the door being messed with and they both scrambled to hide their naked bodies under the covers. The door jumped open and Ignis ran in, holding a book.  
  
“I’ve been shopping and I’ve bought a new book,” he exclaimed, taking no notice of the two boys under the covers staring in wild shock at him.  
  
“And uh… what are you trying to say?” Noctis stumbled out.  
  
“That I’ve come up with a new recipe of course. I’ll let you two get on with whatever you were doing.” Ignis smiled and walked back out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind him. Prompto and Noctis looked at each other for a brief moment before erupting into laughter.


End file.
